Pet Slytherin
by Ashima-san
Summary: Elizabeth Fenikkusu. The stray Slytherin, adopted my the Griffindors. Two in particular. But how will a certain blonde haired snake handle this? This is what happens when fire and ice meet.


"Slytherin!"

Which one was Slytherin again? Oh, yeah. The table clapping. The only table clapping. I got up off of the stool and walked away from the weird old hat, towards the table with my new classmates. When I sat down I got a pat on the back, but mostly nods of approval and recognition then was ignored while the rest of the students were sorted into their… what were they called again? Houses? Yeah, I think that's right. A few more people got put into Slytherin, but for the most part I didn't really pay attention.

After the students were seated, an old man that I'd recognized as the one who gave me my letter, stood up and started giving a speech and the rules for the school year. I kind of paid attention to the rules, but I never really did anything that would really be considered bad by any standard. Then he clapped his hands and announced the feast. I looked towards the door, expecting people to bring in the food. I was surprised to see the food appear in front of us. There was every food I could think of, and foods that I'd never seen before, some of which I was dying to try while others… not so much.

"What about you?" I turned my head towards the inquirer. It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly. I then noticed that she asked me something.

"Excuse me?"

"What about you? What family are you from?" I was confused for a moment and looked around to see people looking at me with expectant faces.

I looked back at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Your family name?" I just continued to stare at her, waiting for her to go on. "What's your last name?"

"My last name's Fenikkusu."

A little frown started to form on her face. "I've never heard of that name before."

"Well, I wouldn't think so. It's not really a common name from what I know."

I heard a voice a few seats down from me and looked towards it, "Are you a mudblood?"

All talking stopped around me. "A what?"

"Are you a mudblood?" they asked again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what that is.." Everyone looked at me with disgusted faces. What was wrong with these people? "Should I know what it means? Is that a common term here?"

"Of course it is!" Another voice yelled. I wasn't really sure where it came from.

"Well, what does it mean, then?" I hated this. I wished they would just give me a straight answer and tell me"

"Someone who isn't from a pureblood family of course!" They yelled again.

"A pureblood family?"

"A wizarding family! Are you from a wizarding family?" Finally! Why couldn't they just ask me that in first place.

"Oh! Well, I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"And why not?" This time it was the girl with the brown hair again.

"Because I wouldn't know."

"How could you not know?" This girl was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I was raised in an orphanage most of my life."

"Why?" And she was also very rude, on top of annoying, it seemed.

"I was found in a fire when I was about five years old, and I can't remember anything before that. There were no other people around besides me, and no one ever claimed me."

"Well then, how'd you get your last name? That had to have come from your family." Did she never shut up?

"The person who found me was Japanese, and she gave me my name. Fenikkusu means phoenix, they thought it was fitting seeing as house they found me in the fire."

It was quiet for a moment, and I thought I was finally done and was about to put food on my plate. Wishful thinking. "What if she's a mudblood?"

I was getting very fed up at this point. "What's so bad about a mudblood?" I didn't try to hide my annoyance.

"Everything! People who don't come from pureblood families are dirtied. They can never be as good as us!" Of course it has to be the brown haired girl to say this. I stared at her for a couple of minutes, like she was the stupidest thing I've ever seen, which at that moment I felt she was. Then I stood up, and called to the head table.

"Excuse me, professors?"

All talking stopped in the hall. "Yes, Ms. Fenikkusu?" It was the old man that had responded to me.

"Are we required to sit with our house? Or can we eat at other tables if we please?" I could feel the looks of disbelief around me and the stares from the other tables. I could hear the whispers that started up.

"I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to sit at another table, if you so pleased."

I smiled, "Thank you, professor." I looked out to the other tables, "Who wants to take a lone Slytherin in at their table?"

Once again silence. Then, two hands popped up, and I started to make my way to them. A voice stopped me, though.

I turned towards it, it was a boy with blonde- very blonde- hair, and his eyes looked like ice. "If you go over there, don't expect to be treated kindly."

I smirked at him, walking backwards. "Bring it." Then turned around and went to the table that raised their hands. It looked like a set of twins, whom I sat between. "Which table is this, anyways?" I asked.

"This is the Gryffindor table." One of them answered. People around me were giving me funny looks, like I was a ticking time bomb. A few more gave me looks of amusement.

"Here, I got you a plate of food," one of the two twins said and handed me the plate. It had one of the dishes I didn't wish to try. He set it down in front of my. I counted to five, and then I switched his plate with mine and put a fork into the plate I set in front of him before he had a chance to move. The plate of food blew up into his face, covering him with bits of food. I held my stomach laughing at his shocked face, then grabbed his head and licked some food off of his face.

"You know, I was wrong! That's delicious!" And put some of the weird looking food on a clean plate. Everyone around me started laughing and the twins looked chocked. After a minute they laughed and put their arms around me.

"You know, George, I don't think I'd mind having my very own Slytherin."

"I completely agree, Fred, a pet Slytherin would be great."


End file.
